blimeycowfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Blimey Cow
2003 * Josh Taylor and Jordan Taylor record 33 Reasons Why I'll Never Be Popular. 2004 * Josh and Jordan record An Hour of My Life Wasted. * Josh, Jordan, Eric Willis, and Ethan Willis film The Boot and "We're The Boot" by The Boot (Music Video) 2005 * Josh and Jordan upload Piano Notes to Google Video. They begin filming and uploading Blimey Cow Productions a regular basis. 2006 * Josh and Jordan make the first episode of Jordan's Messyges. They also begin uploading to YouTube instead of Google Video, and reupload all the old videos to YouTube. 2007 * Josh and Jordan create The Adventures of Jesus-Man. 2008 * Batman hosts an episode of Messyges, launching the series Everybody Hates Batman 2008-2010 * As time goes on, due to college and other busy things, Josh and Jordan stop making videos frequently, uploading only a few episodes of Messyges. 2011 * Jordan does a 365-day vlog series on his personal channel, as an early version of Big Head Kid. These videos would later all be made private. * Spring: Josh makes HEALTHY KID FREAK OUT episodes 1 and 2. * Fall: Josh convinces Jordan to start a new show, called Messy Mondays. A new episode of this show is uploaded every Monday for the rest of eternity. 2012 * January 16: Blimey Cow uploads their first video to go viral: Seven Lies about Homeschoolers. * Summer: New videos are uploaded every Monday and Friday; Messy Mondays on Mondays, and various episodes of older shows on Fridays. A 72-Hour Film festival is held. 2013 * January: The BlimeyCowVlog channel is launched. * February-March: New Messyges videos are uploaded every Friday. * March 19: The Blimey Cow Audio Network kickstarter is launched, with an initial funding goal of $1,700. This goal is met within 40 minutes, and the kickstarter raises a total of $16,931. * Summer: New videos are uploaded every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday: Messy Mondays on Mondays, What's Updates on Wednesdays, and Messyges on Fridays. Jordan, Josh, and Garrett Vandenberg form a screamo band called A Wretch Like Me, and release an unfinished EP. * July 9: The weekly Blimey Cow Audio Podcast is launched. * August: Josh launches his board game podcast, The Fellowship Gamer. Audible becomes the first sponsor of Blimey Cow. * September 10: Jordan launches a kickstarter for his album, titled "If You Don't Have Anything Nice to Say", with a funding goal of $5,000. The kickstarter raises $11,598. * November: Messyges begins a new regular upload schedule, uploaded on the first Friday of every month. 2014 * March: Josh starts a new weekly podcast for content creators with cohost Kevin McCreary, titled The Inner Tube. * May: Messyges begins a new regular uploaded schedule, uploaded every Friday. * June: Big Head Kid Videos is launched, uploaded every Wednesday, initially to the main Blimey Cow channel but later moving to its own channel. The Blimey Cow Patreon is launched. * August: Big Head Kid Videos end. * October: Josh and Kelli start the GMW Podcast, a Girl Meets World fan podcast. * December: BLIMEY COW TOONS is created. One test episode is made, and one real episode is released on the Monday of Christmas week, making the first Monday since Messy Mondays began that an episode of Messy Mondays wasn't uploaded. 2015 * February: Messyges is replaced with #AskJordan, retaining the regular Friday upload schedule. Josh starts a new podcast to his future self titled Dear Future Josh. * March: Josh and Kelli end the GMW Podcast. * May: #AskJordan moves to Jordan's personal channel (Jordan Taylor Videos). Jordan takes down the rest of his old videos which had been uploaded to this channel. Jordan begins uploading every Friday to this channel. * June: Jordan vs. Josh is launched. Amy marries John Bonham. Messyges returns yet again, now releasing on one Friday every other month. Jordan's album is finally released, with the title Long Drive. * August: Jordan vs. Josh ends. * October: 12 of the old Blimey Cow Productions are recategorized as part of a 12-episode series called Brother Brother Time. Season 2 is released, picking up the story 7 years after the original series ended. 2016 * January: The Fellowship Gamer ends. * April: Dear Future Josh ends. Josh starts the channel Movie Trailer Trash. * August: The first Patreon meetup, or "Blimey Con", is held in Nashville. 2017 * March: Josh and Kevin start a new political podcast called Who Would Build the Roads? * April: Josh starts the podcast Disney World A to Z with cohost Emma. * May 28: Jordan and Sara Bonham get married. For only the second time in nearly 6 years, there is no Messy Mondays episode. * August 13-15: The second Blimey Con is held in Nashville.